Truth Or Dare: Let The Games Begin
by x0xDark-Angelx0x
Summary: Who knew a simple game could turn so dirty? No longer a oneshot. Sesshomaru X Kagome On Hold.
1. Chapter 1

Truth or Dare:  
Let the Games Begin

Sesshomaru groaned and rubbed his head. He has no idea how he got himself into it, but somehow he found himself dragged into a game of Truth or Dare with the hanyou and his idiotic friends.

"Sesshomaru! Over here!" called Kagome, waving over to him.

Moving from his spot at the room entrance, he made his way over to where the girl was sitting on the floor, her back leaning against the couch. He sat down and let out a sigh.

"Oh lighten up Sessh, it'll be fun," she told him chuckling.

He shook his head at her cheerfulness and turned his attention to the other people gathering to sit in a circle for the game. They were sitting in Kagome's grandfather's antique shop, who was away to visit his sister-in-law, along with her mother and brother. In the back of the store there was a rec room, where the family and their friends relax and have fun. Having the entire shop to herself, she decided to invite some people over to hang out. First to arrive was himself, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku. Then came Kouga. Soon to be next were Kikyou and Naraku. At first it was just music and hanging out but then it quickly turned into having Inuyasha suggest playing truth or dare.

Looking back at the girl sitting on his right, he thought to himself that maybe, just maybe it won't be too excruciating.

Calling for everyone's attention, Inuyasha announced to rules. "Since we're all mature adults here," he started, exchanging secretive side smirks with Kouga and Miroku, "we're gonna play the REAL truth or dare game. So that means it you say truth you better answer it and if you pick dare then you're gonna go through with it no matter what. EVERYTHING counts, and yes," he winked, "I mean EVERYTHING."

He smirked again and then strode to his seat, which was across from Kikyou, against the wall with the window.

"Oh Kami, I think I know where this will lead, and it's going to be dirty," said Sango, smiling.

"Oh really? In that case why don't you do the honors of getting this thing started?" asked Kouga

"My pleasure," she responds with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"I have a feeling that this game will never be forgotten," said Kagome softly to Sesshomaru, holding in laughter. Sesshomaru gave a small grin in reply.

"Naraku, truth or dare?" asked Sango.

"Dare," he answered.

"I dare you…" she said with a devious smile, "to put whip cream on Kikyou's stomach and lick it off,"

Everyone whooped and cheered, egging for Naraku to do it. He looked at Kikyou and raised an eyebrow, she shrugged in response. So he got up, went to the small fridge and took out the whip cream. Kikyou laid down and pulled her shirt up, exposing her stomach up to her ribs. Naraku knelt down beside her and sprayed the desert topping on her and proceeded to lick it off, taking slow seductive strokes with his tongue. When he finished the guys wolf whistled and Sango and Kagome laughed.

Going back to his seat, Naraku gave Kikyou a wink.

"Naraku, it's your turn," Sango told him. He gave a nod.

"Let's see…Inuyasha, truth or dare?"

"Keh, I'm no wimp. Dare."

"I dare you to go outside, scratch your crotch and say "Damn these crabs really itch!"

Inuyasha's jaw dropped open.

"A dare is a dare and EVERYTHING counts remember?" asked Naraku evilly as everyone hooted in laughter.

"Fine!" he said. Looking mortified, Inuyasha walked to the front of the shop, opened the door, went outside and proceeded to do as Naraku commanded. The group who was watching from the window was in hysterics, watching as the people walking by gave the inu hanyou disgusted looks and put more space between them.

Inuyasha walked back into the rec room a few moments later, his face bright red and in disbelief that he just did what he did.

"Shit, and a hot chick was walking by when I did that too you fuck-head, I'll get you back for that!" he angrily told the spider hanyou.

Being his turn, he decided to put some embarrassment on someone else.

"Kagome, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Well, I'm not going to be the first one to chicken out. Dare."

"I dare you to give Fluffy boy here a lap dance," he said grinning so hard he thought his face would crack.

Sesshomaru and Kagome looked at each other in silence. Then she winked and said "No problem,"

Everyone looked on as Kagome gently tugged Sesshomaru up from the floor by his arm and led him to an empty chair that was near them. Giving him a small push, she made him sit down, and then she walked to where the stereo was and put on a sexy song, perfect for the occasion.

Walking to the beat of the music, Kagome slowly made her way toward the handsome demon, who the entire time had not said a word but just kept his eyes locked on her.

Standing about four feet ahead of him, she began rotating her hips in a soft circle. Sesshomaru watched, his eyes glued to the motion. Then, catlike, she slowly swayed toward him. She ran her hands over her body, touching her hips, stomach, breasts, neck, and then through her hair. She slowly got on her knees and flipped her hair over.

Kagome slowly crawled over to his lap, getting there she softly spread his legs far apart. She climbed up to the chair where he is sitting so that one of her knees was in between his and the other was on the arm of the chair. She made another slow hip circle and leaned in close to his face, letting her hair brush against his face. She leaned in closer, her lips about a centimeter away, when she pulled back.

She gave him a sexy teasing smile, and then leaned in again, this time putting her mouth close to his ear. She let her warm breath fall on him, letting him know just how close she was to him. Kagome moved her hips in another circle, this time slightly bent over, her breasts hovering near his face.

All through this Sesshomaru watches, as if in a traced, his eyes tracing every curve, every motion her hips make. His hands itched to grab this seductress in front of him and make her scream his name. Her teasing and dancing was a turn on, and she knew exactly how to move her body. Everyone else had faded away and there was only he and this beauty left. He wanted to have her breast n the palm of his hand; he wanted her lips moving with his, he wanted her to burn with passion, wanting him, craving him.

She was still leaning slightly down on him, her chest still near his face. Slowly she slid down, so that her breasts rubbed against his chest and she slowly slid to the ground. She turned around and pushed her butt out as she got up. With that put one leg in front of the other and walked away with attitude, stopping at the place where she first started. As the music came to an end she turned around and blew a kiss.

Smirking, she turned around to see Kouga, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Naraku staring at her with their jaws wide open, drool falling from the corner of their mouths. Sang and Kikyou looked at her with amazed expression, not thinking that she would go through with it.

Finally the silence was broken.

"Holy shit," said Inuyasha looking as if he's seen a gift from above

"Fuck," said Miroku and Kouga with wide eyes.

"You…" trailed off Naraku with desire in his voice.

"What's wrong boys? Cat got your tongues?" she asked with a wink.

Suddenly Inuyasha's cell phone rang, knocking everyone out of their stupor.

"Hello? Yeah. Shit! We'll be there in ten minutes." He said. Looking around at everyone he said, "That was Kaede, she's pissed that we all forgot about helping her set up for the festival in two days, we gotta go, now!"

Scrambling, everyone grabbed their stuff and ran for the door, calling hurried goodbyes to Kagome.

"We'll finish this game tomorrow!" called Kouga on the way out.

Inuyasha was just about to leave when he turned around and said "Yo! Sesshomaru! You coming?"

Forgetting that the demon was still there, she turned around, startled to see him still sitting in the chair.

"I will meet you there." He replied.

Inuyasha shrugged then ran out.

Realizing they were the only two left, she looked at Sesshomaru with a grin.

"So…how'd you like my dance?"

"I liked it very much…very much indeed," he said in a low voice, getting up and walking toward her. He got closer and closer, his lips a centimeter away, when suddenly he pulled back. Sesshomaru walked toward the door and with a satisfying snap, locked it shut. He walked back over to where the girl was looking at him wonderingly. He wrapped his arms around her waist, picked her up and placed her down on the large couch. He leaned down on top of her, his body pressing against hers.

She gave a small moan at the feel of him and asked, "Sessh, what are you doing?"

"I'm finishing what you started," he told her, with a seductive smile.

"You better," she said.

"And why is that?" he asked, teasingly.

"Because it was my turn next, and I dare you to give me exactly what I want," she said with a smirk.

Sesshomaru looked at her in passion. "I'll be happy to oblige," he whispered.

And with that, he captured her lips in his.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Read and review. I intended for this to be a one shot, but maybe if most of you want it, I'll continue, so press that button and leave a comment =]


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:  
And The Winner Is…

"And what happened to you and Inu's brother yesterday while the rest of the rest of the group and I were stuck as Kaede's slaves?" asked Sango.

Kagome blushed and turned away from her questioning friend. "Oh nothing…" she mumbled.

Sango watched her friend closely, taking in the red tint of Kagome's cheeks. Her eyes widened in realization, "OH MY GOD! KAGOME! You and Sesshomaru? You guys actually…?" she yelled, her wide grin looking as though it would split her face in half.

"SHHH!" hissed Kagome, blushing an even darker red.

"So it IS true! Oh wow Kagome! That so KAWII!" squealed Sango.

"Oh Kami," mumbled Kagome. She flopped down on her friend's couch face first, burying her embarrassment into the soft cushions. She peeked up from in between her fingers, only to see her friend dancing around her in circles, her fist pumping the air in victory.

"Sangooooooooooo! Please stop, for the love of all beings that try not to be humiliated, please stop," she begged, but she couldn't stop the giggles that snuck through at her friend's antics.

Sango grinned and stopped dancing, then plopped down next to Kagome on the couch after pushing away her legs to make room.

"So are you guys officially together now?" she asked, grinning deviously as Kagome nodded, turning scarlet once more. "And…?" she asked Kagome, drifting off on the rest of the question.

"And what?" asked Kagome with a quirked eyebrow.

"And….how many couch springs did you break?" she asked, her eyes twinkling in mischief.

"SANGO!" shrieked Kagome, beating her record by turning the brightest shed of red imaginable.

Sango roared with laughter as her friend picked up a cushion and chucked it at her head. Springing to her feet she ran up from her couch to escape the barrage of cushions being flung at her.

Seeing that she was trying to escape, Kagome too leaped to her feet and ran after her, gathering more couch ammo on the way.

Squealing Sango opened her bedroom door and sprinted down the stairs into the kitchen. A pair of feet thundered into the room behind her.

Kagome entered and looked as her friend stood opposite her, with only an island table separating them. She chucked another cushion at Sango, who ducked in order to avoid swallowing a mouthful of feathers.

"Hey, hey, why are you throwing the couch pillows from my room? They didn't do anything to hurt you…actually, I think cushions contributed to the pleasure you had last night," teased Sango.

Taking careful aim as her friend was distracted by laughter; Kagome hurled her last cushion at her head. It met Sango's face with a thump, effectively knocking the laughing girl to fall and land on her bottom.

Kagome whooped in victory, dancing in the middle of the kitchen.

Sango climbed to her feet and walked over to where Kagome had finally stopped cheering.

Both girls stood there in silence for a moment. Then, taking one look at each other, both collapsed to the ground in hysterics.

This was how Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku found the best friends: rolling on the floor, clutching their stomachs, and red from laughing.

Realizing they had company, they slowly got to their feet, panting and still letting out occasional giggles.

The guys traded looks, wondering if they picked the wrong time to drop in, because it seemed like the girls weren't quite right in their minds at the moment.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" asked Sango to them, finally calming down enough to speak.

"Nothin much, your door was open and we were just seeing if you two wanna hang. Your mom told us you were here Kagome," replied Inuyasha.

But Kagome wasn't paying attention to the hanyou; her eyes were locked on his older brother, who had a playful smirk dancing on his lips. Kagome's cheeks tinted a light pink as she smiled back. The group watched the silent interaction between the silver youkai and the black haired miko.

"Anyway," continued Inuyasha, breaking up the quiet connection, "you guys wanna finish the game from yesterday?"

Everyone nodded and after a few phone calls, all the players arrived at Sango's house in ten minutes.

They gathered in Sango's living room. The seating places were the same with the small difference of Kagome leaning against Sesshomaru's shoulder, and his right arm wrapped around her waist as they sat on the floor.

"Who's next? Kagome you were the last one, you have to pick someone to go," said Kouga.

"I already did yesterday," she said with twinkling eyes as everyone around her looked at her in confusion. "I picked Sessh and I gave him a dare."

The grouped watched as Kagome and Sesshomaru shared a secretive smirk, leaving each to wonder what inside joke they had missed.

"Keh, whatever. That means it's your turn asswipe." said Inuyasha, rolling his eyes.

"Indeed it is, incompetent half-breed," Sesshomaru replied with an arched eyebrow, to which the female beside him giggled.

"Sessh, no need to be mean," she whispered.

He looked down at her wide brown eyes with amusement.

"Sango," he said suddenly. "Truth or dare?"

Pondering the question, she replied "Truth,"

"Who was the last person you had an erotic dream about?" he asked, his tone smug for coming up with such a question.

The group leaned in to hear Sango's answered, who at the moment was shocked and had her jaw dropped open.

"We are waiting taijiya,"

Turning the color of Sakura blossoms on a fine spring day she mumbled her reply.

"Pardon? I don't believe we heard you,"

"Mmrmkm," she mumbled again.

This time Kagome leaned in toward her, cupped her ear, and said, "Eh? Sango speak up, I'm sure whoever it is will be flattered," she grinned.

Fed up with being told to repeat herself she yelled, "MIROKU DAMN IT!"

Everyone went quiet, surprised at her outburst when a whoop filled the air. "HELL YEAH! I GOT IT GOIN ON!" yelled Miroku who was grinning like a Cheshire cat. He gave a huge cheeky wink to Sango and said, "You know, reality can be better than dreams."

The room erupted in laughter at Miroku's lecherous smile and Sango's glare. They are going to be one hell of a couple, thought everyone.

"Fine. Then it's my turn," said Sango huffily, wanting someone else to be the butt of the joke. "Miroku, truth or dare?"

"Why dare of course, my love," he said audaciously.

Sango sneered evilly. "Alright then, _darling, _I dare you to open your phone, click a button and you have to call the first person who comes up on your contact list,"

"So?" asked Miroku.

"I'm not done yet _sweetie pie_,you have to call whoever comes up and ask them to bear your child…male _or _female."

Determined to play it cool, Miroku just took out his phone, closed his eyes and pressed a button. Then he opened them to see who was selected. As he stared at the little screen, his face turned ashen and looked as though he was sea sick.

Curious, Kouga and Naraku looked over his shoulder.

Seeing the name their eyes widened and they doubled over in laughter. Kouga clapped Miroku on the back, "Well, at least we know this person will never reject having a kid with you," he told him smirking.

"So who is it?" asked Kikyou, wanting to know just who could have come up to make the monk want to gag.

Naraku snickered and asked, "Does the name Jakotsu ring a bell?"

Hoots, wolf whistles, and choruses of '_Miroku and Jakotsu sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g' _filled the air.

But the monk could only utter one word:

"Shit."

Xoxoxoxoxoxox

Yay, chapter two is done! Because of all you fabulous reviewers I decided I'm not going to leave this as a oneshot. So as long as you guys review I'll update ;)

Hope you enjoyed,

DA

(P.S. Don't you just adore Jakotsu? haha)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Light Up My World

* * *

"_The festival looks absolutely stunning. They really did a great job the other day,"_ thought Kagome.

She was gazing at the site before her with awed eyes. The autumn leaves of gold and red goes beautifully with the hues of purple, green, and blue of the décor. The sun would be setting soon, and the rosy pink and orange streaks of the sky added even more of brilliance to the little shops and rides set up. Of course people attemded the Fall Festival during the day, but everyone knows that the best time to attend is at night. It started at dawn and would continue until one-thirty a.m.

She feels a poke on her ribs and looks to her right. Sango had been trying for the past two minutes to grab her attention, finally achieving that factor, she pointed enthusiastically to the Strawberry Twist ride.

"Come on Kags! Let's go on the Strawberry Twist!" she said, nearly bouncing up and down in eagerness.

Kagome smiled at her friend's antics and nodded, both of them running toward the ride. They're nineteen and had just recently finished their second year of college but they still managed to act like small children when they were together.

The Strawberry Twist ride is the same as the ride Spinning Teacups, except the teacups are in the shape of huge strawberries the size of small cars you can climb into.

Handing three tickets each to the lady at the entrance gate, they picked a strawberry and went in.

"Ready?" asked Sango mischievously.

"You know it," smirked Kagome. The two of them had a record of being the fastest spinners on the ride, going so fast that it's amazing they don't get sick afterwards.

They heard the familiar hum of the machine, indicating that the ride was starting. At the same time they gripped the wheel tightly. Sango looked at her.

"One."

"Two."

"THREE!" they shouted, and with a huge tug they were off, spinning into oblivion. Their hands were only blurs at the speed they were moving. Becoming so synchronized over the years, their hands barely touched or bumped against each other. They shrieked in laughter as they spun around and around, their hair whipping out wildly against the wind they were creating.

The girls were going faster than they had achieved before and they knew it. But soon enough, the ride began to slow even with their continuous spinning, coming to an end. After it stopped Sango and Kagome staggered out of the metal strawberry, giddy from exhilaration. As they exited the gate the ticket collector looked at them and shook her head, chuckling at their dizzy spell.

"Careful girls, you might want to rest a moment or else you might fall over," she said. But her advice came a second too late as Kagome tripped over her own feet and started to tip backwards. Closing her eyes and expecting the hard ground to meet her, she squeaked when she realized she had instead landed against something softer, but firm and smooth. She slowly opened one eye to peek at what had broken her fall. Seeing the quirked eyebrow and the amused expression on its face, she giggled.

"I can't leave you alone for one second, can I? I go to park the car and come back to see the two of you wobbling around like two drunken old ladies," said Sesshomaru.

Kagome giggled even harder.

"What?" asked Sesshomaru, now confused.

"You said wobbling," she snorted.

Sesshomaru shook his head, not seeing what was so laughable about that word.

"Come on Kags! I see Inuyasha and the rest of the gang, let's go!" said Sango, taking off at a run.

"Come on Sessh, let's go," said Kagome, following her friend's lead.

Left with no choice but to do as told, he ran after the miko, still wondering about what was so funny about wobbling.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Maybe he should follow orders more often.

The sight before him is like something out of an anime comic. The flamboyantly gay male youkai Jakotsu had leeched himself onto the monk Miroku and was yammering away at a ridiculously fast pace.

"Oh you delicious, purple-robed, hunky piece of man meat! Of course I couldn't believe it at first when you called but now I know you and I are perfect for each other! Well, of course you know there might be some difficulty in me actually bearing the child; I guess I could always get surgery. Or we can hire one of those birthing mothers to carry the child. Do you want to use your sperm or mine? I think we should use yours. Or do you wasn't to adopt? That might be the best option. Oooh! How should she look like? We should get a girl right? I think a girl would be best. How about a dark midnight-haired girl like Kagome? Or I know! Let's get a cute, funky, little red-head! What do you want to name her? Cynthia? No how about Charlotte? That sounds like a red-head name. No, no, never mind, that won't do. We should give her a traditional Japanese name. Hmm…"

Sesshomaru just stared, his mouth gaping evermore open with every word that was being spoken. But it turns out he wasn't the only one noticing the situation. Kagome and Sango were falling over each other in hysterics, Inuyasha was guffawing with Kouga, and Naraku was choking on his laughter, needing to be repeatedly smacked on the back by an equally amused Kikyou.

Miroku on the other hand had a pained expression etched onto his face. Jakotsu though was oblivious to all.

"Actually, I hoped it would have been Sesshomaru or that sexy hanyou Inuyasha that finally realized they were too pretty to be straight, but you're not a bad choice either. I can't wait to get my hands on you… or rather, under you," he said, indulging in a large wink.

Finally taking pity on the perverted monk, Kouga straightened up and told Jakotsu the truth. As he explained that Miroku's phone call was done on a dare and that he was indeed heterosexual, Jakotsu's face fell inch by inch, until he had a crushed look upon him.

"So he doesn't want to have a kid with me?" he asked in a trembling voice.

Miroku shook his head apologetically.

"Don't look so upset man," Kouga told the dejected demon. "How about I take you around the park and hook you up with a smoking hot dude? Besides…I think that blonde guy at the popcorn stand is eyeing you." He said smiling.

In a blink of an eye Jakotsu changed back into the sly, flirtatious demon everyone knew.

"Really?" What are we waiting for? Let's so, I can't keep the fellas waiting," he smirked.

And so the group watched as Kouga and their happy gay friend walk away toward the popcorn stand.

"Well, that was certainly…interesting," said Sesshomaru with a raised brow.

The group nodded and murmured in agreement.

Then seeing no point in just standing around, they split into groups: Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha; Kikyou and Naraku; and finally Kagome and Sesshomaru.

Turning to him, she asked "Where do you want to go?"

"How about we go get you some cotton candy?" he suggested.

She grinned and nodded.

Getting to the vendor, she picked out the blue cotton candy, and of course like the gentleman he is, Sesshomaru paid.

"That's odd," he said looking at her.

"What?"

"I would think you would go for the pink one. Isn't that your favorite color?"

"No, why would you think that?"

""Your room is completely pink."

"Oh, that," said Kagome wrinkling her nose in distaste. "I don't hate pink but I prefer silver over it. As for my room, that was my mom's choice in décor. She's like the pink glitter fairy of the world. My room looks like she threw up in it."

"Ahh," said Sesshomaru. "So you favorite color is silver?"

"Yup, why else would I choose you to be my boyfriend?" she asked cheekily.

"There are many reasons as to why you chose this Sesshomaru."

"Oh? And what are those?"

"I believe I have showed you two nights ago, or perhaps you need me to demonstrate again to recall your memories?" he smirked.

Kagome laughed and looped her arm with his. She held the cotton candy cone to her mouth and took a large bite, filling it with its fluffy goodness.

Sesshomaru looked at her as she gleefully ate the spun sugar. She is so carefree and childish, yet mature and thoughtful at the same time. Not to mention a beauty too. It's no wonder he fell for her since they were children.

As they walked, he continued to look at her, noticing that a piece of cotton candy got stuck to her bottom lip.

"Kagome,"

"Hmm?"

"You have some stuck on your lip,"

"Where?"

"I'll get it for you," he said and leaned in, capturing her mouth in his. He nibbled on her lower lip, gently licking on the sticky candy with his tongue. When it was all gone, he pulled back slowly from the kiss.

Kagome looked up at him with a blissful expression.

"Tasty," he said.

Kagome held up her cone. "Want a bite?"

Sesshomaru chuckled. "I wasn't talking about the candy miko,"

Kagome blushed a pretty coral color.

"You know for someone who dislikes pink, you sure do turn that shade often," he joked.

"Oh shut up," said Kagome with a playful punch on his shoulder.

They continued to roam the festival, stopping to go on rides and play games along the way.

Two hours, eight rides, nine snacks, sixteen game booths, and sixteen life-sized stuffed animals later, the sun had set and the night sky took over. Kagome and Sesshomaru stood on line to ride the Ferris Wheel.

"Why didn't you put that thing in the jeep with the rest of them?" asked Sesshomaru, referring to the huge, overstuffed purple penguin Kagome held in her arms. He had won her fifteen other prizes, which they had left in the backseat of his Nissan Xterra, instead of lugging them around.

"Because Mr. Ping-Pong would get lonely without me. The other animals haven't warmed up him yet," she said with a slight pout.

The corner of Sesshomaru's mouth raised an inch.

"Mr. Ping-Pong?"

"What? It fits him. And it's not like you can do better. Besides, he a stuffed penguin, it doesn't need to be a traditional name."

He shook his head as they handed five tickets each to the ride attendant and went to go sit in one of the compartments.

They sat down next to each other with the penguin sitting across.

Then in about a minute or so the ride started. Slowly it took the two of them up, high into the sky, giving them a breathtaking view of the festival and the city.

"It's almost time for the Lighting," said Sesshomaru.

Kagome squealed in excitement. The Lighting was her favorite part. Every year when the sun goes down and it's dark outside, everyone turns off all the colorful lights in the festival. Then suddenly little by little, it began to light up again, but the bright fun colors were replaced but a beautiful shimmering slivery-white.

It ran down the pathways, the booths, the rides, the trees and bushes, everywhere. It lit up the entire area with its beautiful moon-like glow, casting a surreal feel to the place.

Suddenly the ride stopped. Kagome looked around and realized they had stopped at the very peak of the Ferris Wheel, getting the highest view possible. Then suddenly all the twinkling colorful lights began to go out, leaving everywhere in pitch blackness.

She felt Sesshomaru squeeze her hand in the dark. "It's time," he whispered.

And as the words left his mouth the area began to light up again. It was like a chain reaction, it started at the far end of the festival, by the parking lot and very slowly it made its way toward them.

Kagome watched in awe, it was always so beautiful, so breathtaking, that she was left speechless. As the last silver light lit, Kagome turned to face Sesshomaru and let out a contented sigh.

"You know, every year this reminds me of the City of Lights," he said to her.

"The City of Lights…" Kagome repeated softly, and then with a smile she told him, "I always wanted to see Paris."

"One day, you and I will go. I'll take you everywhere your heart desires," he told her, leaning in.

"But you can't," she said with a serious face.

Sesshomaru looked at her questioningly, "And why not?"

Kagome gave a small chuckle, "Sessh, you can't take me to a place I'm already at,"

His heart seemed to swell at her words as she looked at him with those beautiful eyes of hers, and it felt as though the world around them froze as she spoke her next words.

"Because right here, right now, being with you is all I want," she whispered.

And with that she met him half way, pressing her lips against his.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Yayyy =]

That was chapter three everyone, and I really do hope you enjoyed it. I really liked writing this one, it was fluffy and it had cute moments between Sessh and Kags.

So anyway, please leave a review, I want to know what all of you amazing people think and please feel free to let me know if I made any spelling errors or anything.

Also, I'm so sorry for the long wait, and thank you to everyone who reviewed the other chapters. Your encouragement means so much. =]


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

New Arrival

It was about a week after the festival and the gang was once again in Kagome's rec room. They had just been recounting how successfully the event had been pulled off because they didn't get the chance to discuss it when it was over.

Suddenly Naraku turned from his place on the floor to look at Kouga.

"Hey wolf, did you know Ayame's back?"

Everyone quickly dropped their conversations to pay attention to this one.

"What? What? I thought she was staying in Italy to study abroad?" asked the confused demon.

"No, she just wanted the experience, and she came back the day after the festival." Miroku jumped in.

Naraku let a sly smirk slide onto his face. "From what she told me, she still has the hots for you fleabag…and it's as bad as ever. Apparently the time away from home made her realize how much she…ahem…is fond of you."

Kouga groaned and buried his head in his hands as the other room occupants laughed.

"Oh lighten up Kouga-kun, you haven't seen her in four years, she must have changed over time!" giggled Kagome between her fingers and leaned closer into Sesshomaru, who had his arm wrapped around her.

"Yeah you mangy hairball, besides, I thought you like her in high school?" asked Inuyasha, struggling to open a stubborn bag of Cheese Doodles.

Kouga lifted his head slightly, "Obviously I liked her, just not in the way you're thinking dumbass. She was like some little kid that followed me around. And she still looked like a kid too, always with the pigtails and those ridiculous babyish clothes," he said rolling his eyes.

"Ahh, so it is a matter of physical attraction is it? Asked the monk in a sagely voice, nodding in comprehension.

"Well, I ain't trying to be shallow here, but yeah, I guess."

"In that case, your problems are over aren't they?" snickered the spider hanyou.

"What are you talking about?"

Sesshomaru let out a delicate snort, "I believe Naraku is claiming the wolf demoness had become quite the-"

"BOMBSHELL!" interrupted Miroku with a huge lecherous grin.

WHACK!

"Darling Sango, why do you abuse me so? I am only assisting in explaining how our dear friend had physically matured," whined the monk, clutching his head.

"Oh shove it you pervert," huffed Sango.

"Shove it you say? Gladly my dear, just name when and I'll be more than happy to "shove it" in you," Miroku said, giving her a lust filled wink.

SMACK!

THUD.

"He's out cold isn't he? The hentai had it coming to him. Good job Sango," said Kikyou with an amused smile.

Inuyasha who had been guffawing on the floor, pulled himself together, "Back to the Ayame situation, whatchu gonna do fleabag?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know mutt?" Kouga growled back.

"I know," said Naraku. "Ayame is in this singing thing tomorrow night and she asked for us to go see her perform. Let's all go, that way you could see her for yourself."

Everyone murmured in agreement but waited for Kouga to reply.

Sighing, he finally agreed.

"Excellent, I'll give her a call right now to let her know," Naraku nodded. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Ayame's number, pressing the device to his ear.

After a pause the girl picked up.

"Hey Ayame, it's Naraku…yeah just told them…yeah, that all said yes…that's right, Kouga too."

Suddenly Naraku pulled the phone away from his ear and the group heard a loud shrieking squeal emanating from it.

"Quiet woman! You death cry is making my ears bleed!" barked the hanyou into the phone.

The squealing stopped and they continued to talk.

"Oh really?...That's quite interesting…absolutely, I'll let him know…yes, see you tomorrow…bye."

Naraku hung up and looked to see everyone staring at him.

"Well?" asked Miroku, who had apparently been brought back to consciousness by Ayame's squeal.

After a pregnant pause, the arachnid turned to Kouga with an evil smile. "Ayame dear has a special song that she want to dedicate to you tomorrow night. And she can't wait to see you after four years apart."

"Shit, I can only imagine what song she'll sing. Knowing her it's probably something like that stupid "I Love You" song by Barney," Kouga groaned and promptly slid to the floor, covering his face once again with his hands.

"…Well! I think that went well, don't you?" said Miroku brightly.

Everyone just laughed and shook their heads.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The lights flashed around the club and people jammed packed inside to get a close spot to the stage. The entire group consisting of Inuyasha, Naraku, Kouga, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Jakotsu were there, the only one missing was Kikyou.

"Where is she?" asked Naraku scanning the room.

"There she is! She's coming over right now," said Sango.

They all turned to see Kikyou rushing toward them, making a straight beeline toward Kagome. Cheeks flushed and out of breath, she hurriedly spoke to Kagome.

"Kags, Ayame just told me to ask you if you could come backstage."

"What? Why?"

"She said she wants you to sing with her,"

"WHAT? Why on earth would she want me to do that? Especially at the last moment?"

"She said that she was remembering how the two of you use to perform together all the time when you were younger, and what better way to reconnect after so long than doing something that helped your friendship develop?"

Kagome stared at Kikyou biting her lip as she thought about it, "Uhm, I really don't know…"

She felt a gentle push from behind her. Turning, she saw Sesshomaru giving her a small smile, "Go one," he said.

"Great! Let's go Kags! We need to fill you in on what song to sing!" and in a flash Kikyou was pulling away a wide-eyed Kagome from Sesshomaru who chuckled at her bewildered look.

The inu youkai turned when he heard Kouga speaking to him. "So Kags is gonna sing with Ayame?" he smiled. "Just like old times," laughed the wolf.

"Indeed, seeing as how they took her by surprise, Kagome will not probably be… too excited,"

Then out of nowhere a wave of purification powers hit them, not to injure anyone, but just a blast that showed how displeased his miko is.

"Yup, there is, I was wondering why she didn't explode yet!" roared the wolf with laughter as they heard a loud shout, "AND YOU COULDN'T HAVE TOLD ME BEFORE?"

Sesshomaru shook his head with a smirk and turned back toward the stage where the two girls would soon perform.

It wasn't too long of a wait. Within 20 minutes the lights dimmed and a voice was heard overhead.

"Alright everyone, give it up for Ayame Uzumaki and Kagome Higurashi! "

The crowd cheered wildly as two figures slowly walked onto the stage. One was Kagome, and the other, who we could assume as Ayame, remained hidden in the shadows. The music started to play and Sesshomaru watched, his eyes locked on Kagome as she started to sing.

"You think I'm pretty

Without any makeup on,

You think I'm funny

When I tell the punch line wrong,

I know you get me

So I'll let my walls come down, down" She smiled as she sang, gazing at him with twinkling eyes.

As she was singing however, Ayame who was still in the shadows began to walk forward ,and when the light hit her Sesshomaru heard Kouga's jaw drop.

"Before you met me,

I was a wreck

But things were kinda heavy

You brought me to life,

Now every February

You'll be my valentine, valentine" the wolf demoness sang, her eyes scanning the front row until she found Kouga. She bit back a giggle at his surprised expression.

Kagome sang the next couple lines, dancing softly with the music, still watching Sesshomaru she let out a huge flirty wink. He growled with approval as he took in her words and her long legs that swayed in front of him.

Ayame grinned teasingly at Kouga as she danced on the stage, enjoying how the wolf couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Kagome pointed to the inu youkai as she sang, and her other hand buried in her hair. _'Thank goodness for these hands free mics…or whatever they're called' _she thought. It was so much easier than to have to hold one in her hand.

She looked at Ayame who picked up where she left off, both of them taking turns, letting loose and having fun. Ayame was right; this is the perfect way for them to reconnect. Memories of when they use to compete as a duo flooded her mind and she let out a quiet laugh.

The song was almost done and Ayame and she sang the last bars together.

The crowd went wild when they stopped singing but the two girls only cared about two specific demons who were in the front row, but whom were cheering as well. Sesshomaru caught Kagome's eyes and gave her a predatory grin. _'Oh god,'_ she thought with pleasure as a shiver ran down her back. '_I definitely know what that smirk of his means…it's going to be a good night'_ Kagome smirked right back as the sexual vibes flew between her and Sesshomaru.

Kouga on the other hand was drinking in the sight of Ayame. The little girl who he remembered and pictured in his mind was shattered as he looked at the beauty in front of him. Her red locks were still in pig tails, but they gave her a sexy playful look. Her body had filled and to that of a woman, she grew so much…which was obvious from the long legs protruding out of the green mini dress she wore. It hugged her curves in all the right places. Her face had matured, she had high cheekbones, her green eyes bright and twinkling and her full lips were giving him a mischievous smirk. Only one coherent thought was able to be formed in his mind: '_Damn.'_

The two friends walked off the stage toward their youkai companions as a fast beat club song came on. There was a slight rush as everyone hurried to get onto the dance floor and party the rest of the night.

As soon as she was within reaching distance, Sesshomaru snagged her to him, his face nuzzling the side of her neck and his arms wrapped around her waist.

When Ayame was near, Kouga just looked at her for a moment, and then he reached out his hand. "Wanna take a walk?" he asked.

Ayame smiled at him and took his hand, the two of them exiting the noisy club in the calm night.

They just walked in quiet for a few minutes, both just enjoying the others presence.

Finally, Kouga spoke, "You look good," he said looking at her.

"I can tell that from the way you were stripping me with your eyes," teased Ayame.

Not expecting her to say something like that, Kouga let out a bark of laughter. "How was Italy?"

"It was nice. I loved being able to be completely immersed in such a different culture and environment. I picked up so many things and not to mention learn how to speak Italian too,"

"Why did you come back?"

"Well, I mean, this is home. No matter how much I love being there, for me this is where I belong, you know?"

""Yeah, I know exactly what you mean," nodded Kouga.

They walked some more, coming across a park. Being a gentleman, Kouga gestured toward a bench and they sat quietly side by side.

It was a nice warm night with an occasional breeze; the moon was shining high above their heads and the stars twinkling in delight.

"Can I ask you something?" Ayame said turning toward Kouga. When he nodded she continued. "Did you ever…you know...like me? I mean like-liked me? Before I left for Italy, I mean?"

Kouga didn't answer for a moment, but then he surprised her by saying, "I always did."

"What? But, I chased after you for so long and you always turned me down, and Naraku told me earlier today one of the reasons was because you didn't find me attractive."

Kouga let out a small, irritated growl. "That damn hanyou just has to open his big mouth didn't he? No Ayame, that's not true. I said that, but I lied."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Not really. I liked you since we were ten, and even through high school, but I guess one of the reasons I didn't tell you was because I was full of myself. No matter how bad it sounds, I think it's the truth. I thought I was too cool for you and didn't want people to make fun of me." His voice was soft and he looked away in shame, staring instead at the swings.

Ayame looked at him, chewing over what he said. It seemed to be true. She remembered being liked well enough in school, but she definitely wasn't one of the popular kids; not like how Kouga was. But she did remember even though he rejected her advances, he always did something sweet, like getting her a stuffed bear, picking flowers for her, and even sharing things about himself that no one else knew.

She surprised her again when he then said, "When you left for Italy I was heartbroken."

Ayame gaped at him.

"I never thought that you might leave. I guess I thought you'd always be around, and for lack of a better phrase, pining for my attention. But I think I deserved getting my ego blown. There I was, crazy about you, and then acting like you were the plague. After you were gone, I tried getting over you, but that's when I realized how much I cared for you. But you were gone, and probably getting over me, having a great time, and dating all these Italian guys."

"Kouga…I didn't date anyone." She said softly.

"What?" This time it was Kouga who looked at her in shock.

"Yeah, well, I guess I couldn't get over you…and I still can't" she said and gently she placed her hand over his.

He looked down at her thin fingers that were gently rubbing against his thumb. He should ask her…it would be worth a shot…he'll regret it if he doesn't. Clearing his throat she looked her straight in the eyes and said, "I was wondering, if there's a chance that you might forgive how much of an ass I've been...how much I am, do you think I might be able to get another chance with you?"

She stared at him, her face void of all emotion. As she continued to say nothing his hopes fell. He lowered his eyes to the ground when suddenly he was attacked by a lithe body.

"IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME! Do you have any idea how long I've waited for you to ask me out already? GOD! Of course I'll give you another chance baka! Seriously, if I've been in love with you this long, you really think I'm gonna stop out of nowhere?"

Kouga smiled as he heard her yell at him. He hugged her close and he promised to himself that he'd never let her go again. He was a lucky bastard who deserved to be alone, but yet here was this girl who forgave him after everything. His heart swelled and he hugged Ayame tighter.

'_Damn, so this is what Sesshomaru feels when he's with Kagome.'_

The wolf chuckled to himself as he thought about how whipped the inu youkai was becoming.

'_Well, then again, I guess I have no right to comment,'_ as he looked at the red haired girl in his arms.

Suddenly she pulled back. "Kouga, truth or dare?" she said.

He looked at confused before he hesitatingly answered, "Dare."

"Kiss me."

At her breathless demand Kouga placed his lips on Ayame's, all the while mentally thanking whichever being had invented the blessed game.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

And that my darlings, was chapter four. I hope you all enjoyed it, and I just had to write this after so many of you asked for another update.

Review please, they make me write.

=)

DA


End file.
